You Must Be Blind Date
by Athena Lionfire
Summary: what if our friends from Hogwarts were kidnapped and forced to play in a cheesy tV dating show hosted by McGonagall


You must be Blind Date  
  
Voice: This is you must be Blind Date, and heres your host, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
*Audience cheers enthusistically and a witch wearing purple robes with her black hair in a tight bun steps out.*  
  
MM: Hello and welcome to You must be Blind Date, the show where we set our two guests up with complete strangers we dragged off the street!  
  
*more cheering*  
  
MM: Lets welcome our three competitors, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum!  
  
*Even more cheering*  
  
MM: Hi mumber 1, whats your name and where do you come from?  
  
1: I'm Ron Weasley and I come from the bus stop.  
  
*Cheering*  
  
MM: Number 2, same question.  
  
2: I'm Draco Malfoy and you nut cases kidnapped me!  
  
*confused cheering*  
  
MM: Fabulous chuck, Number3 what about you?  
  
3: I am Victor Krum, who are you? Where am I?  
  
MM: Thats not important right now! Lets meet our lovely young lady, this is Hermionie Granger, a muggle born who's a genius!  
  
*Very enthusiastic cheering, Hermionie steps out in a tight blue robe looking confused*  
  
HG: Where am I?  
  
MM: Lets continue, Whats your first question?  
  
HG: What? Who are you? What question?  
  
MM: Just read the card chuck!!  
  
HG: Fine!! If you were and animal what would you be and why to number 2?  
  
2: Do I have to?  
  
MM: If you want to go home, yes!  
  
2: Fine, I'd be a bear so i could eat McGonagall and run for it.  
  
*Very enthusiastic cheering and wolf whistles*  
  
MM: Great!  
  
HG: Number 1 what is your answer?  
  
1: I would be a lion so I can also eat McGonagall and run for it!  
  
*More cheering*  
  
HG: Number 3?  
  
3: I would be a Bulgarian Weremouse because they are cute and furry!   
  
HG: EWW!!!  
  
MM: Aah how sweet, next question?  
  
HG: What would our first date be like? Number 1?  
  
1: We'd go dutch!  
  
HG: *coughs* Cheepskate, number 3?  
  
3: I would show you the Wronski Feint over and over and over again.  
  
HG: *coughs* Weirdo!, number 2?  
  
2: I'd take you to an italian restaurant and pay for everythng!!  
  
HG: Ooh I like him, *coughs* Loaded!!  
  
MM: Well this is getting exciting!  
  
HG: Not really, to number 3, whats your best line? *Whispers* who wrote this crap?  
  
3: I can do the Wronski Feint, over and over and over and over and over!  
  
HG: Freak! number 2?  
  
2: You are as beautiful as the sun set behind the pyramids.  
  
HG: Aah, number 1?  
  
1: Want to come in for some coffee?  
  
HG: Pervert!  
  
MM: Now lovey who do you pick?  
  
HG: Oh I think.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
MM: We're going to have to hurry you up I'm afraid!  
  
HG: ...........Number.........2!!!  
  
*audience wakes up and cheers enthusiasticaly*  
  
MM: Well lets see who you let go, number 1 come on down!  
  
*Ron looking relieved steps behind the wall, Hermionie looks equally relieved and hugs him*  
  
MM: Number 3 come on down!  
  
*Victor runs out giggling like a school girl*  
  
MM: Lets meet your date Number 2!!  
  
*the wall slides back to show Draco looking angry*  
  
DM: She's a mudblood! you're joking right?  
  
HG: McGonagall, he's Draco Malfoy, gross, can i choose again?  
  
MM: Sorry Love, thats the way the cookie crumbles. c'mere and choose a holiday!  
  
*she suddenly is holding three envelopes, Draco is glating at Hermionie who chooses one*  
  
MM: You are going on a tour of the tropical islands in Jamaica!  
  
DM: Well at least I got a holiday out of this!  
  
HG: I can't believe I'm stuck with you!  
  
DM: I'm not exactly pleased!  
  
Voice: Come back after the break to meet our next four contestants!  
  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the HP characters and Blind date is a crap british tv show starring an annoying woman with an equally annoying voice.  
  
  
*now i've had my fun, read and review!* 


End file.
